


Round Triangle

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Chubby, Chubby Azula, F/F, F/M, Love Triangles, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Jet had no interested in Azula before her weight gain. Now Tylee and Jet feed her to try to win her heart.
Relationships: Azula/Jet (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Stories featuring Feeding and weight gain and fat admiration kink





	Round Triangle

"He said no." Azula said with a frown. "He said no to me."

Tylee knew that she shouldnt be happy. But she was thrilled. All along she was hoping that Jet would turn Azula down so that she could have her chance. Tylee wanted to ask her out on the spot. But it was probably too soon. She didn't want to risk getting a no just because her crush was in a cranky mood.

The princess crosses her arms and threw herself onto the couch. She took a bite from one of the fruit pies left over from that morning. Recently the princess seemed to have taken a liking to those treats. Tylee didn't mention it but it was beginning to show. The slightest bump was beginning to rise on the princess' normally smooth belly. "He should be flattered that I even asked him."

"He should be!" Tylee agreed as sternly as she could manage. She reached for the last fruit pie but Azula got to it first. Tylee let her take it because she could use the comfort food. "I'm sure you'll find someone better!"

"He doesn't realize that I can get anyone I want." Azula said.

Tylee only nodded along. Sometimes it was better just to let the princess rant. She interjected with a nod or a mmhm when it was appropriate. When the princess finished talking Tylee asked if she wanted some dinner. She decided that the princess could use some comfort food. With a yes from the princess Tylee began to fix a meal. It was larger than she expected with various meats and banana bread and a caramel cake. She just learned to make caramel cakes and was delighted when the princess asked for a second helping. "You're cooking is exceptional Tylee." The princess said in between servings. "You know you're going to fatten me up of you keep this up."  
She was joking but a weeks worth of comfort food had the princess' belly visibly bulging. And the extra weight didn't look bad on her. Her shirt hugged her tummy tighter. Tylee needed to stop herself from reaching out and giving it a rub. Tylee was certain that the princess hadn't noticed the way her stomach was rounding. Tylee thought of pointing it out but she didn't want Azula to feel any crankier. Instead she asked the princess if she wanted to go for a walk. Azula finished her breakfast and looked at the door. "A walk sounds fine." She said.

It was a fine day. A cloudless and sunny one. A good day for a walk. But the princess didn't like walking with her belly so full. Breakfast was a little larger than usual that morning and she felt bloated and heavy. She swore that she looked quite bloated too. But Tylee took her by the hand and her thoughts leave her aching stomach. "It's soooo nice out" Tylee said.

"A little humid." Azula replied.

"But nice!" Tylee declared.

"I guess." She followed Tylee across the street and into the city garden. The plants were looking pretty scenic that afternoon. Azula was taking in the greenery and the fresh air when she spotted Jet. And in an instant she was aware of how full her gut felt. She set a hand upon the taunt bump. She was starting to believe that she had been putting on a little weight lately. And maybe that was why jet turned her down. "Let's go over there." Azula began to pull Tylee back across the street. But it was too late for that.

"Hey." Jet greeted. He was already approaching so the princess couldn't complete her abrupt retreat.

"Hi Jet." Azula said. His stare wasn't subtle. And she knew that it was resting on her protruding middle. The princess felt a blush on her cheeks.

"I was actually wanting to ask you if it's too late to change my mind." He said and smiled. It was the smile that had her attracted to him in the first place.

"About what?" She asked.

"About taking you on a date." Jet answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if you're taken though."

The blush on her cheeks spread. She caught him peer down at her tummy again. She was going to have to do something about that. "I'm not taken." Azula answered.

"So it's a date?" Jet asked.

"I guess it is." The princess nodded. She couldn't believe that Jet was able to look at her rounded middle and still ask her out. After he waved and moved away Azula addressed Tylee. "He asked me out."

"That's nice." Tylee grumbled. Could it be that her friend was jealous that Jet asked her out? She hoped not. If Tylee was angry then she wouldn't be getting her helping of chocolate cake


End file.
